Just Call My Name, Yifan Gege!
by Nurull F. Heryanaaa
Summary: Zitao yang kepengeeeeeeeeeen banget nama kecilnya dipanggil Yifan, orang yang Zitao suka. Warning YAOI, TYPO(S), ALUR CEPET!


Title: Just Call My Name, Yifan Gege! [Drabble]

Genre: Humor, Friendship.

Rating: K/T ? Idk :3

Cast: Kris

Tao

And Other.

*Ini diambil dari komik Hai Miiko volume 24*

.

.

Hari yang panas. Zitao terus mengipasi dirinya sendiri.

"Panas gini, Yifan ge sama teman-temannya malah main sepak bola" Ujar Tao seraya memperhatikan Yifan yang sedang asyik bermain sepak bola.

"Iya ya, semangat sekali mereka bermainnya" Timpal Baekhyun menyetujui ucapan Zitao.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola mendekati kaki Zitao. Apakah kaki Zitao sangat bagus, indah, dan memikat, sehingga bola pun mendekati kakinya? Pede banget.

"Panda montok, tendang kesini bolanya!" Suara berat khas milik Yifan terdengar hingga membuat Zitao yang tadinya sedang mengobrol dengan Baekhyun langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Baiklah, aku tendang ya Yifan ge!" Teriak Tao dan akhirnya ia menendang bola itu kearah Yifan, tapi karena tendangannya meleset, bolanya tidak sampai ke arah Yifan.

"Hahahahaha, Panda terlalu montok hingga tidak bisa menendang bola dengan benar!" Yifan mentertawakan Zitao, hingga membuat Zitao kesal.

Dengan wajah yang ditekuk, Zitao berkata "Yifan ge, jangan ejek!". Zitao segera menghampiri Yifan lalu memukul-mukul keras lengan Yifan.

"Baekhyun, mau ke festival jam berapa nanti?" Chanyeol, teman Yifan sekaligus kekasih Baekhyun bertanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Sekitar jam 5, Yeol"

"Baiklah, nanti aku ke rumah Baekhyun ya"

"Iya" Baekhyun tersenyum manis kepada Chanyeol.

"Eh eh, Baekhyun ge! Sejak kapan Chanyeol ge memanggilmu dengan nama sendiri? Bukannya Chanyeol ge biasanya manggil Baekhyun ge 'si bantet'?" Zitao berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"Uhh" wajah Baekhyun merona. "S-sejak kencan ketiga kita. Saat itu Chanyeol memegang tanganku, lalu, umm, lalu Chanyeol menggandeng tanganku. Lalu, ish, perasaan aku dari tadi bilang lalu terus. Dan Chanyeol bilang dia bakalan manggil namaku aja"

"Yah, ternyata cuma gandengan doang. Kenapa harus merona ya" gumam Zitao pelan.

"Aku mendengarnya Zitao, aku mendengarnya." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Zitao hanya tertawa pelan.

"Hehe, aku juga pengen tuh dipanggil nama sama orang yang aku suka" pipi Zitao sedikir merona saat mengucapkannya.

"Kalau panggil namamu, nanti dikira manggil kucing dong" Yifan menimpali, membuat Zitao kesal lagi.

"Diam kamu bawel!" Dengan kasih sayang, Zitao menjitak keras kepala Yifan.

"Zitao!" Teriak seseorang dari dekat gerbang lapangan bola tersebut.

"Suho gege!" Dengan langkah yang riang, Zitao menghampiri Suho yang berdiri di dekat gerbang lapangan.

Seraya melirik ke arah Baekhyun, Yifan bertanya"Itu siapa?"

"Oh, itu sepupunya Zitao. Dia sangat baik, sering mentraktirku lagi" Baekhyun menjawab.

"Aku tidak bertanya dia baik atau tidak kok" Celetuk Yifan.

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

.

.

"Zitao, mau main apa?" Tanya Suho saat mereka sedang berada di Festival musim dingin.

"Um, aku pengen makan aja" Sesaat kemudian, tangan Suho sudah ada di genggaman Zitao. Dengan cepat, Zitao menarik Suho ke salah satu stand makanan disana.

Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Ya, itu mata Yifan.

Ponsel di kantung celana Suho berbunyi, membuat Suho yang sedang duduk di bangku sedikit terkejut, kemudian tersenyum saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel pintarnya.

"Sebentar Zitao, aku mau menangkat telepon dulu" Suho berdiri dan berjalan agak jauh dari bangku tadi.

"Eh Lay!" pekik Suho saat melihat kekasihnya mendekat, Zitao hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal.

"Hey Zitao, kenalkan, ini kekasihku" Ujar Suho saat ia sudah beres bertelephone ria.

'Huft' batin Zitao. Karena tidak ingin di cap sebagai adik tidak sopan, akhirnya Zitao tersenyum dan menjabat tangan kekasih dari kakak sepupunya itu.

"Halo, aku Zitao. Adik dari Suho gege"

"Aku Lay. Zitao manis sekali." Puji Lay kepada Zitao.

"Terima kasih Lay gege"

"Sama-sama"

"Lay, mau makan juga?" Tanya Suho seraya merangkul pundak Lay.

"Iya, ayo ke sana" Lay menggandeng tangan Suho ke stand makanan tersebut.

'Sepertinya aku hanya menjadi pengacau saat ini…' gumam Zitao

"Hey, Taozi!" ujar seseorang dibelakang Zitao.

Zitao menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil.

.

.

"Eh, Yifan ge" Zitao tersenyum saat melihat orang yang memanggilnya itu mendekat kearahnya, Yifan juga tersenyum. Keren lho, senyumnya.

"Ayo kita jalan" Ajak Yifan seraya menggandeng tangan Zitao

"Iya. Suho gege, Lay gege, aku duluan ya, mau jalan sama Yifan!" Teriak Zitao, Suho dan Lay pun menoleh, mereka mengangguk kompak.

"Itu pacarmu ya Zitao?" Tanya Suho iseng, membuat wajah Zitao sedikit merona karenanya,

"Bu-Bukan!" Koor Zitao dan Yifan. Zitao mempoutkan bibirnya. Seksi tau, bibirnya unyu kayak minta dicium!

Zitao dan Yifan pun segera meninggalkan tempat dimana Suho dan Lay makan.

"Zitao hebat ya" Gumam Suho

"Iya, pacarnya cakep lagi. Kayak artis Hollywood" Lay menimpali

"Tidak ada yang lebih cakep dariku kok, Lay-ie"

"Pacarnya Zitao lebih cakep kok!"

"Tidak tidak"

"Terserah"

.

.

"Kamu mau beli apa?" Zitao berfikir sebentar, lalu menjentikkan jarinya. Dapat ide, kah?

"Mau lihat boneka!" Pekik Zitao senang.

Eh tunggu.

'Tadi Yifan manggil aku dengan nama kecilku?' gumam Zitao dalam hati, Dia baru nggeh nih ceritanya.

'Eh iya, tadi Yifan manggil aku Taozi!'

'Duh kok jadi dag-dig-dug sih' Demi Es Xiumin yang beku! Zitao benar-benar tidak percaya, Yifan memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Y-Yifan, aku siapa?" Tanya Zitao, Yifan menoleh lalu tersenyum manis.

"Kamu Panda Montok"

GUBRAK! Rasanya kayak dilempar dari atas langit, lho.

"Yifan nyebelin!" Zitao dengan gemas memukul-mukul keras lengan Yifan.

.

"Lah, bukannya itu Zitao sama Yifan ya?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menunjuk dua cowok ajip yang lagi adu peureup kalau bahasa Sundanya.

"Iya, ayo samperin" Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Yifan dan Zitao.

"Kalian ngapain sih?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sudah bosan melihat kelakuan dua cowok ajip itu.

"Yifan ge nyebelin, dia jahat Baekkiiee~" Rengek Zitao dengan suara manjanya itu.

"Sudahlah, Ayo nonton tari disana" Ajak Chanyeol, lalu diangguki oleh ketiga orang itu.

"Ayo Taozi" Yifan menepuk pelan pundak Zitao. Zitao mengangguk. Mereka berjalan berdua, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun meninggalkannya jauh di depan.

"Yifan ge mau nari?" Tanya Zitao iseng, Yifan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku nggak bisa nari" Jawab Yifan lalu disambut oleh tawa renyah Zitao.

**Zitao Side.**

Yifan ge manggil nama kecilku, aku senang. Tapi masih aja manggil aku 'Panda Montok' emangnya penyanyi dangdut, montok. Huft.

Aku senang! Tapi kesal juga. Perasaannya campur aduk deh! Kayak Kopi diaduk sama Gula, terus ditambahin Susu, terus dicampur sambel. Eh? Tau ah bingung.


End file.
